A Song for Everything
by ThexKeyxToxMyxSecrets
Summary: A couple of mini song-fics. Most of them are Fax, but there's one from Nudge's pov and one from Lissa's pov. Pretty OOC if you ask me, but not bad for my first try. T for cutting and my paranoia.


**This is my first fic. Well, it's not really a fic. I have to ease my way into this whole fan fiction thing, so bear with me. I started out with these mini songfic things. Maybe one of them will become something bigger. Most of this is just whatever popped into my head while the song was playing. The ones with stars are the ones I like best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. JP is the man. And all of these songs belong to the awesome bands that wrote and performed them. **

**All the Small Things: Blink-182**

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. When he was down, which was pretty often now, she always had a way of bringing him up again. A smile. A flight. Whatever it took to make him happy again.

****Into the Ocean: Blue October**

Drowning. He was drowning. She was gone. How could she be gone? The cold. The pain. He just wanted to forget this- forget everything. The Flock stood by, watching him drown, unable to help him. What could he do? How could he stop this feeling of suffocating? Suddenly, he saw her in his mind; his love. He laid down, ready to leave them all behind, if only to join her. To end it all.

**Time of Your Life: Green Day**

Fang grabbed her hand. "Max?"

She turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "Hmm? What?"

He gave her a half smile and looked back at the sunset. "Nothing." He paused, not sure if he should continue. "I just… wanted to remember this. Forever."

She smiled. "Me too."

**Cupid's Chokehold: Gym Class Heroes**

Lissa had been nice; pretty, if a little talkative and…girly.

Brigid had a certain charm, too. Though she was way too forward for him; and a lot older, too.

But _she- she_ was the _one._ Max- the one that was always there, waiting for him. She couldn't cook to save her life, but she could kick ass like no one else. He couldn't live without her; his other half. She was the one his future revolved around.

****The Reason: Hoobastank**

All of those times, all of those other girls, and he'd had no clue how badly he was hurting her. But now that she was fed up- now that she had finally decided to give him up- he had discovered that she was his reason to exist; to be someone that he truly wanted to be. He wanted to start over from scratch with her by his side- no one else. He could only hope that he hadn't hurt her so much that she wouldn't take him back. He could only hope that she would be his reason.

**Hot N' Cold: Katy Perry**

'Jerk.' She thought along with a few other words that she probably shouldn't have thought. Angel was sure to be listening. One minute he was kissing her, telling her how much he loved her, and the next he was all over the Red Haired Wonder. 'God, make up your mind.'

"Max, come on…" He said, pleading with her to listen.

"Make up your freaking mind, Fang…"

**Paparazzi: Lady Ga Ga (A/N: I hate Lady Ga Ga. I don't even know why I have this song.) Lissa's POV**

Her red hair swirled around, perfect and shimmering. Fang; he was all she wanted. She couldn't stand to be without him. He was too hot to miss. 'We're meant for each other.' She thought. She had thought that she had a chance.

Too bad she'd thought wrong.

****Bleed it Out: Linkin Park**

He had always been the opposite of emo. Okay, maybe not the complete opposite, but he had never gone so far as to cut himself like this. He was fed up with holding his emotions in. If he couldn't tell her, he would leave her.

"Fang! What are you doing?!" She screamed.

**When I Grow Up: Pussycat Dolls (A/N: Nudge's POV. I just couldn't do this for anyone else)**

She pulled her sunglasses down a bit to peer at the guy in front of her. Worth it? No. Fame; it made people crazy. She had wanted this, hadn't she? That's what she had told Max. "Max, I want to be famous!" And she'd made it. But what did she really have to show for it? The Flock, the only people who had really cared about her, well, they were gone. She had gotten what she wanted, and now she didn't want it.

"Nudge, we still love you." A voice whispered in her head. Angel.

****I Hate Everything About You: Three Days Grace**

He didn't miss her. He didn't love her. She'd chosen Ari, not him. She was so damn stubborn. He jolted up in bed.

"When are you going to admit it?" Iggy asked.

"I hate her." Said Fang. But now she was in his thoughts, and he couldn't get her out.

"That's not what you've been saying in your sleep."

"What's it matter? She hates me, too."

"That's not what Angel tells me."

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what you guys think. Tell me what your favorite one was and maybe I'll continue it. Also, tell me if you think the writing was completely unrelated to the song. I'd like to fix that.**


End file.
